Introductions
by Maria The Sinner Kaiba
Summary: Two kids run up to the palace along with a large number of people to hear the new Pharaoh speak. The girl spots a strange man glaring at the pharaoh with pure hatred in his eyes. After the Pharaoh finishes speaking, the children follow the man into the palace where they discover something that turns out to be a lie they believed for 10 years. No Parings, Mabey in the future


"Come on! We have to hurry up!" said Arron as he pulled Ange's hand.

"We're going to be late!" They ran to the palace to hear the Pharaoh talk. Arron was 14 and Ange was 14 in three days. They ran up to the crowd just in time to witness the new Pharaoh speak.

Ange tried to listen to the Pharaoh talk but was intrigued by a man behind a building. He had white hair and a red robe on.

"A royal thief?" she asked herself.

He looked at the pharaoh with pure hatred in his eyes. He spotted the girl as she observed him. He didn't budge as he saw her. She looked back at the pharaoh like hr brother was.

After it was over she looked back over to the thief but saw that he was not there. She looked around for him then saw he was sneaking into the palace.

"Brother! look!" She said as she pointed to the thief.

"Come on, let's follow him! He might be planning to steal from the palace." He grabbed her hand as they ran up to the place he had entered. Ange saw a bit of red move around the corner.

"This way, but we have to be quiet." They had never been in a palace before, or any place better than an abandoned broken down house. If they were to be caught, then they'd be in serious trouble.

They turned the corner as they ran into the thief He spun around as he held his knife out. Ange let out a small gasp as Arron pushed her behind him.

The thief looked at them for second and tuned back around as he went through the treasure room. The kids gasped as they saw all the gold and treasures. Ange watched the thief grab gold, jewels and whatever else he could carry in the bag he had.

When it started to get full he grabbed chains and draped them over his hood and also put gold bracelets on his arms. Then he looked at the two kids staring at all the treasure who dared not to touch any of it.

He sighed, "Who are you two kids?" he finally spoke.

"This is Arron and I am Ange."

He looked at them with interest "Where are your parents? I didn't see any adults with you when you where listening to the Ra- forsaken pharaoh."

"Our parents were killed and we've been living in a broken down abandoned house." she replied to the Thief. He raised an eyebrow as he studied the two children.

"Who killed your parents, might I ask." Arron spoke up, "It was theives they killed everyone in our village. Even our parents. They took some with them, me and Ange hid in a basket when we were separated from our parents.

"What did these thieves look like?" he questioned them.

"They had, ummm, they had on white hoods with gold around it. Their clothes weren't dirty one bit, until they set our village on fire, and they kept saying, "Move it you dirty thieves! Arron and I were both 4 when this happened and we've been living as orphans all this time."

The thief raised his eyebrow again and sighed, "Those aren't the traits of thieves; their clothing isn't clean one bit, and they wouldn't naturally burn down an entire village."

Arron stepped up. "Then who could it have been, royal thief?"

He laughed! "Royal thief! I like that, although they usually call me the Thief King! I'll tell you who burnt down your village and killed your village, for it sounds as though your village sounds like my own. It was the Pharaoh's men. They did it so the Pharaoh could make something called the Senna items."

He held up a necklace with a strange pendant on it, in the middle was an eye. It was pure gold.

Ange sat down on a coffin, "So wait, what you're saying is that we're from the same village that was killed by the Pharaoh to make these "Senna Items"?"

The thief nodded.

"So you were apart of my village. I thought nobody else had survived."

He looked at the two children, "So are you going to come with me or go back to your home? Judging from your appearance you haven't eaten in days," he said as he looked at the riches in the room, "Normally, I wouldn't be helping you, but since you two are from my village, I will help you. If that is what you chose."

Arron's stomach growled as he placed a hand onto it. Ange nodded. The thief nodded then said, "Go ahead and take whatever you'd like. It is your's for the taking. Whatever you take I will not take as mine!"

Ange and Arron both smiled widely as they searched for things they'd like.

Arron grabbed a bag full of jewels as he slipped on a few pieces of gold jewelry. Ange slipped on gold jewelry as Arron did, she also slipped of an Ankh necklace and some earrings.

She didn't want to be as greedy as the royal thief and her brother. She slipped on some gold ankle bracelets and some rings then decided that that was enough. As her brother finished the thief motioned them to come with him. As they traveled down the hall, they heard voices and paused.

The voices quickly faded. Ange sighed as they continued. They stopped at a wall with an enclosed opening. The thief sat his bag down as he took about his knife to pry it open.

As soon as he got it open, two men came around the corner, Ange hid behind her brother's back as the men stopped talking and shouted for them to stop.

The thief quickly picked up Arron and placed him in the opening along with his bag full of treasures. The tallest one held up some rod and it threw Ange to the ground.

The thief quickly threw his knife at them as he picked up Ange in his arms and crawled into the hole, sealing it back up with his Senna Ring.

They soon came to another opening and then they exited.

"Who was those two men?" asked Ange as they began to walk again, this time towards a mountain.

"The Tall one was the High Priest the shorter one was an old man who possess monsters. It was lucky that we got away from them in one piece!" 


End file.
